Wanderlost
by MidnightRevel
Summary: I know, I know, you've seen this before. But that doesn't make it any less entertaining, does it? Cliches are cliches for a reason, they just work. So try this. Just come on in, take a peek. It won't do you any harm. I promise you'll get a kick out of it. If not, well then you can't exactly sue me, can you?
1. Prologue

To be honest, I wouldn't believe me if I were you. I mean, I'm just words on a page, or a computer screen. It doesn't matter which really. To you, I'm something disposable, something that you can simply put down and walk away from. From your point of view, I'm fiction.

Oh but I'm do much more than that. I'm a living breathing person. I have wants, needs, desires, and inhibitions. I have eyes, ears, a nose, a heart, body parts like you. The only strange thing about me seems to be the fact that I was displaced. See, I got sucked from one world to another. But you will hear about that later.

First, let me give you a quick run down of me. I'm not really going to be explaining any of this later so here goes. My hair is brown, like mud. There are no pretty highlights or lowlights. Its just brown. And long. Usually I keep it up in a ponytail. I have grey eyes that my mother insists change colors with my moods.

My body type is fairly frail. Who am I kidding, you could probably snap me in half with one hand. Its not ideal. There are a great number of things I can't do, like pull ups. No muscle at all.

So there. Now you know all about me. Or kind of what I look like anyway. Whatever. I could be lying for all you know. After all, I'm the one telling the story. Who's to say that anything I tell you is the truth?


	2. Chapter One

Things started off pretty normally the day I had been sucked into my video game. I went to school, yadda yadda. I took the bus home, yadda yadda. And I ignored homework to play Pokémon. Standard stuff really. You don't want to hear about that. You want me to get to the good stuff. You want to hear how I got sucked in.

Honestly, I don't know what to tell you. There I was, sitting on my couch with my DS in one hand and glass of Pepsi in the other. I was working on my Sapphire version. I was stuck on Tate and Liza. I'd caught a Sharpedo for this exact problem. But they'd KO'd him already. Bastards. Whoever invented this gym needed to go fuck a cactus.

So just as I was about to take down Tate… or Liza's, I wasn't sure really. Anyway, as soon as I was about to take down their Solrock, my head spun. I'd never gotten dizzy like that before. It came out of nowhere and hit me like a sack of bricks. I set down my DS and tilted my head back to look at the ceiling. Deep breaths came and went, but the feeling only got worse.

Then things started to swim in my vision. The brass light fixture over my head melted into a puddle of bronze against the white backdrop of the ceiling. I stood quickly, a motion that would have made my head spin had it not been already. I needed to get outside. I needed air.

Before I could take a step, something dark appeared in the screen of my DS. I looked closer, struggling to see the shape in the funhouse mirror that had become my vision. All I could make of it was a purple-ish blob. A wave of nausea washed over me and I stumbled. What the hell was wrong with me? Did I catch something at school?

The purple blob on my DS widened until the whole screen was dark. But then the purple spilled over the edge. My heart started to hammer in my chest. This wasn't right. This was very, _very_ wrong. I slid a foot back, ready to retreat, but it was so hard to move my limbs. They felt like lead. The purple continued to spill over. It almost looked like ink.

The purple had soaked over my coffee table and onto the floor. The liquid pooled around my toes. It was cold and slick, but charged with something. It sparked and sizzled and made my feet tingle. The numbness spread up my legs into my chest, clawing at my ribs.

Something in the middle of the purple ink started to glow. It might have been my DS, but with all this stuff pouring out of it, I doubted that. Besides, it wasn't the usual white glow I was familiar with. It was an icy blue that sent shivers down my spine. The biggest wave of nausea yet washed over me, leaving my head spinning and my gut roiling. Without me even realizing, my knees hit the floor, splashing purple up onto my tank top. And as my eyes rolled into the back of my head, I fainted into the light.

* * *

**Hey all! I promise, this is the last short chapter… probably. I'm glad you like the story already! I'll be sure to continue writing as long as I've got time. Probably not tomorrow since I've got college registration. Feel free to submit any OC's if you'd like, though preferably in PM, not review. **

**Hasta luego mis amigos!**


End file.
